Cabinet View
by camteaa
Summary: This is why Hinata wears a skirt and stands on cabinets: for Sasuke's pleasure. SasukeHinata oneshot.


SweetStealer: What am I thinking?

Itachi: You _**don't**_ think.

Sweets: Shut up, you almost blind hot thing.

Itachi: -grimace-

Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata or Sasuke or any of the other insanely cute Naruto characters. If I did...well, the Naruto world be a helluva lot more chaotic then it is now.

Notes:/ This is my actual first SasuHina type of fic. I just discovered the amazingly cute joys of this couple and decided they needed a little bit more love from me. Though I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, writing this, since I can't keep Sasuke in character to buy myself a can of beans...Blah.

**Cabinet View**

"Well _**shit**_."

Naruto was staring at the place where Sasuke was standing just two seconds ago, sweat dripping into his eyes and a pout forming on his young features. The normally graceful Uchiha was lying on their training grounds, clutching his leg, biting back a howl of pain. Naruto watched, with some hidden pleasure, as he went to go help up his fallen teammate.

So what had brought down our favorite avenger?

A rock.

The normally cold-blooded, I-hate-you, Uchiha had fallen over a rock that had mysteriously appeared out of no where. While Sasuke was fighting Naruto for combat practice, he had charged, not seeing said rock, and managed to go flying and land flat on his face.

To add insult to injury, he had landed in a particularly squishy (and sticky) mud puddle.

As the wet dirt slid down his pale visage, Sasuke grimaced as he ignored Naruto's hand and laughter. He wiped off the mud, making sure to splatter some in the fox-boy's face. Naruto stuck out his tongue and began to whine.

"Eh, teme. What happened?"

"That rock just-"

Sasuke suddenly pitched foreward as he tried to take a step foreward. His foot had given out and was now sending shooting pains up his leg. Granted, this was nothing compared to the Cure Seal, but it still hurt like hell.

"Well, there goes our practice." Naruto complained as he helped a reluctant Sasuke hobble over to the hospital.

Humming to himself, Naruto jogged along, completely oblivious to the agony and pain he was causing the maimed Uchiha as he sang.

"I beat Sasuke! I beat Sasuke!" he sang as the irritated Uchiha winced every time Naruto skipped up, causing his foot to shoot more pains up his leg again.

"It. Was. A. Rock. Dobe." the antagonized boy managed to get out through grit teeth and the pain.

Naruto couldn't keep the triumphant smirk off his face all day.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Hinata dashed through her house, a feeling of complete dread washing over her. Her eyes wide with fright, she activated her Byakugan and stopped to catch her breath once she rounded a seemingly safe corner.

"BOO!"

Hinata shrieked as her younger sister descended from the ceiling, as the younger girl had just learned chakra manipulation in school. Hinata fell backwards, staring up at Hanabi who gave her sister a cat-like grin before jumping down to point an accusing finger at Hinata.

"Nee-chan! You're supposed to be _hiding_. Not running!"

"Sorry, Hanabi, but what good is hide and seek when we're Byakugan users?" Hinata reasoned, catching her breath.

Hanabi huffed while Hinata burst out into peals of laughter.

"C'mon, Nee-chan. Let's get some rest and then train!" said the younger of the two, who beamed up lovingly.

Hinata inwardly winced. The internal damage from the Chuunin Exams hadn't fully healed and the poor girl was always coughing up blood right after. She let Hanabi drag her to the kitchen though, where the two plopped down onto padded cushions after filling up their glasses of water.

Just as they were relaxing, the paper screen door slammed open violently and in walked Neji looking amazing.

Psh. Yeah. Amazingly _**gay**__._

His hair was sticking up in odd places, while an assortment of braids, beads and clips were wound about his head in random places. There was also paint splatters on his cheeks, a long purple strip of paint was going down his vest and it looked like there was pink and blue chalk hearts on his right knee. His left leg was covered in green swirls. (Courtesy of Lee who had ignored Neji's hateful glare at the time and declared painting _**youthful**_).

Neji was not happy.

Hanabi let out a snort of laughter. Even Hinata had a hard time keeping the corners of her mouth from rising into a small smile.

"What happened to _you_?" Hanabi asked, her eyes roaming her older cousin's head, fascinated.

"Mission. Day care center. Kids." came the monotone reply.

Neji slumped down and grabbed Hinata's soon to be touch glass of water and gulped it down without even a 'please'. He got up, refilled it and shoved it towards Hinata who looked at him blankly. Apparently he had just realized that it was Hinata's and had unknowingly put her in the awkward situation of a possible indirect kiss. Yet, his intentions were good...so we think.

It had still been yet to be discovered if Neji is an actual pervy perv.

"I'm not thirsty, thanks." Hinata whispered, looking at the water, tempted.

Just as she was about to get up an inconspicuously get a new glass, Neji cast her a look and suddenly said,

"I forgot to tell you. Tsunade-sama needs to see you."

Hinata's head shot up.

"Eh? What for?"

"She need an extra hand at the hospital as Sakura is sick with the measles and won't be able to come in for the whole week. She wants to know if you can temporarily fill her job."

Hinata gazed at Neji, still unable to take her eyes off of the maze of hairbands. It was only after Neji, irritated at being stared at, snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, did she reply.

"O-of course!"

Neji looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me, tell her."

Hinata got up hurriedly and dashed out of the door, completely forgetting her coat, her ninja things and her glass of water. Neji turned to Hanabi who was still holding back her fit of laughter. Trying to keep what little dignity that he had, the boy asked in a strained voice,

"Help me get this crap out of my hair."

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently on his hospital bed as Naruto sat by the window, babbling away. The Uchiha was glaring at him so intently that Naruto should've dropped dead if looks could kill.

"I can't believe you, of all people, tripped. ON A ROCK!" Naruto snickered, clutching his sides.

A vein in Sasuke's temple twitched.

"Just...shut up, dobe." Sasuke hissed for the millionth time that afternoon, as he waited with his unattended foot.

It was hurting like hell and the usually silent Uchiha wondered when the damn nurse was finally going to show up.

_She's probably having sex with some lazy ass doctor in the-_

Suddenly the door opened. Naruto stopped talking and the two looked up, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

Hinata Hyuuga wandered in, her eyes fixed on a chart and her pencil scratched away on a paper behind said chart that was attached to the clipboard. She was in a white nurse's dress, which had a skirt that reached her scraped knees and a white hat on. Her nametag was lopsided and her indigo locks askew under the tilted hat. Never the less, she looked adorably cute.

Even if the two morons she was facing couldn't see it. Not right away, at least.

The girl looked up abruptly, and for a moment all three of them wondered if she had walked into the wrong room.

"S-Sakura-san's going to be sick all week so I'll attend to you from now on." she said in a quiet voice, the pink of a blush tingeing her cheeks.

Sasuke blinked and felt a little relieved that it wasn't Sakura or Ino who would be caring for him. Their idea of caring would probably be to lock him in a cage and make him be their sex slave for all eternity.

An involuntary chill dashed up his back.

"AH! Hinata-chan!" Naruto chirped happily as he bounded over from the window ledge to say hi.

Hinata's blush intensified a little as she looked past him at the ever interesting wall. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Hinata remember Naruto wasn't the patient. Though she wouldn't have minded seeing him a little undressed...

"Is...Sasuke-san alright?" Hinata asked, shyly, banishing all Naruto related thoughts.

She knew Sasuke was going to be one of her patients, but she always felt shy around him, even though they were part of the same Rookie Nine. His cold demeanor scared the heck out of her and his freaky eyes made her want to crawl into a hole. Though she really shouldn't be talking. The Byakugan can get pretty scary if you're on the receiving end of a pissed off Hyuuga.

"I'm hurt." Sasuke said flatly, gesturing to his foot.

"Let's see." she sighed, and set down the clipboard.

Kneeling down, she gently examined his ankle and foot. Sasuke was surprised at how gentle she was; her touch was light and somehow wherever she touched, pain didn't so racing up and down his leg.

"It looked like you have some redness and some swelling around the ankle. It's probably just sprained. You should be fine within a few weeks." she said, looking up and giving him a small, encouraging smile.

His heart thumped.

_Kawaii..._

"G-Good. As long as I can catch up on training." he said shortly, brushing the thought of her from his mind.

Hinata got back up, brushed dust from her white dress and carefully took up the clipboard and began to write down the information she needed. She was determinedly not looking at Sasuke, and tried as best as she could to keep her creamy eyes on the clipboard.

"Ne, Hinata-chan! When will teme get better?" Naruto asked, looking over her shoulder at the clipboard.

Hinata's brow furrowed.

"Naruto-kun, it's not nice to call Sasuke-san that!" she scolded, blushing a little at her forwardness.

Naruto stared at her with disbelief. Sasuke was also looking at her with a newfound respect, one that never really surfaced for anyone. Hinata blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"H-Hinata...don't tell me you _**like**_ Sasuke now!" Naruto stuttered, pointing at Hinata, taking her blush the wrong way.

The poor girl just about fainted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes fixed on the girl, waiting for an answer, unsure of how to react.

"N-N-No! Sasuke-san is just a friend!" Hinata cried, raising her hands to cover her blush, looking everywhere but the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke's mouth dropped about three inches, but this went unnoticed by Naruto who was pounding her with questions, and Hinata who was shaking her head furiously, amazed that she hadn't fainted yet.

A girl? Not like _him_?

GASP!

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked, blinking, wondering what on earth had possessed Hinata to not think he's at the _very_ least cute.

"Y-You have a sprained ankle." she stuttered out, not being able to look him in the eye.

"No, what I mean is-" he began.

However, the boy was rudely interrupted as the door slammed open and in bounced...ROCK LEE!

"AH! Hinata-san! I was told to come looking for you. TenTen hurt herself during training and she needs your help _**RIGHT NOW**_!" Lee shouted, clutching his heaving chest, a crazed look of fury and horror in his eyes.

Not even waiting for a response, the boy grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her out into the waiting room where his dearly beloved TenTen was waiting. Naruto and Sasuke were left alone again, this time staring at the place where Hinata once was.

"Does Lee like TenTen?" Naruto asked, blinking.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"She doesn't like me. That's new." he muttered, going into his brooding stage.

"Who? Hina-chan?"

"No, Lee." Sasuke said, sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but then realization dawned like heaven's blessing on the poor fox-boy.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE _**GAY**_!"

Hinata felt a little more wobbly then she had before. As the girl walked back towards Sasuke's room, her heart thumped loudly as she clutched the clipboard to her chest. She remembered the look on Sasuke's face when Naruto had asked if she like him. She remembered how he blushed, even if it was very faintly, when she tried to smile at him without fainting from nerves.

Her eyes caught everything, and being trained by Neji, she learned to read people well.

I mean, c'mon. She has the **Byakugan**! It's a frickin' all-seeing- eye!

"Masaka..." she whispered, suddenly stopping when a thought hit her.

_Does he...like me?_

All of the signs she he read off him were there, it's just the Uchiha never like _anyone._ Shaking the toughts from her head, she coughed her way to the room, feeling her chest tighten with dread. She would have to see Tsunade-sama about new medication.

Sliding open the door, the first thing that caught her eyes was the lack of orange. Naruto was gone. She cast a weary look towards the bed and found Sasuke Uchiha, _the _Sasuke Uchiha, asleep.

Well that was surprising.

She went over to him and watched his deep rhythmic breathing for a while, then sighed. He _was_ pretty cute. When he was asleep that is. He looked so much younger.

Black, raven locks were strewn across his face, his dark eyes closed, and his lips were so soft looking.

Hinata snapped back suddenly and dashed towards the other end of the room, chest heaving, fearing he would wake up at any second.

"What am I thinking?" she whispered, fiercly, her heart pounding.

She cursed inwardly as she started coughing again, this time, with blood coming up. This woke Sasuke up from his beauty nap. Psh. Premadonna.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, a little groggily.

"H-Hai. I'm here." she wheezed, trying to find a tissue as blood dripped down her fingers.

Sasuke noticed the smell of blood immediately and looked around for something that she could cough in.

"Hinata."

He threw he a small white cloth that she used to cover her mouth and he watched her struggle to breathe. When she had finished, she wiped her mouth and murmured an embarrassed apology.

"From the Chuunin Exams, right?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Y-Yes. The damage has never really healed. A-and lately...it's gotten...w-worse." she whispered, looking away, ashamed.

He blinked and watched as she washed her hands and reached up to grab some new bangages to _**finally **_wrap his leg up in. However, it was on the tallest shelf in the cabinet, and Hinata, being the tiny thing she is, couldn't reach it. There was nothing to help her reach it.

"I-I'll just..." she trailed off, embarrassed, as she started to climb onto the large desk attached to the cabinet.

Sasuke just _knew_ something wrong was going to happen.

And yet...he had _**such **_a nice view up her skirt...

"Aha! Got it!" she cried, her face lighting up with pride.

Suddenly, there was a clink of glass and a quick shout from Sasuke as a rather large jar of medical ointment toppled over and broke cleanly over Hinata's head. Sasuke winced inwardly.

Ouch.

The girl, dazed, fell backwards and thankfully (or unthankfully in Sasuke's case), the boy was there to catch her when she fell. And if by catching, you mean letting her land on his legs, you got it!

Hinata was now covered in green sticky ointment, completely stunned by the glass jar, clenching the once white bandages to her chest.

Sasuke was in pain. Hinata had put most of her weight on his injured leg and it had now gone from a simple sprained ankle to a probably broken leg.

This would be painful.

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata wailed, in her hospital bed, _next_ _to_ Sasuke, shaking her head rapidly as Sasuke looked on, a little appalled.

Her face was bright red, and her eyes had welled up with unshed tears of shame, humiliation and varying degrees of horror. Sasuke was in complete pain, discomfort and his own degrees of agony.

"No...really...it's ok." he muttered, feeling the stabbing pain of his poor leg.

It was _**so**_ _**not**_ ok.

"I'm so clumsy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

Sasuke sighed as Tsunade entered with Shizune right behind. TonTon trotted in right behind them, looking from one to the other, then shaking her pink head and settling down at Shizune's feet. Tsunade blinked when she looked at Sasuke and then sighed when she saw Hinata.

"Another accident, eh, Hinata-chan?" she asked kindly, examining the young medic-nin's head.

Hinata barely nodded, her head covered by her arms.

"Masaka...You have to be more careful! You could've broken something! Second time this week!" Shizune scolded, putting new ointment to a rather nasty looking cut on Hinata's cheek.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pretended to look nonchalant, when really, our little Uchiha was completely freaking out inside.

_Is she alright? _

"Sasuke, I'm afraid you'll be with us longer then expected. You seem to have a broken leg, rather then a sprain." Tsunade said, clearing her throat and looking at the boy, with pity.

"Great." he muttered.

_I guess that means no hard training._

"And you! Hinata! Pay more attention next time." Tsunade commanded, before exiting the room with Shizune carrying TonTon right behind her.

There was an awkward silence in the two person hospital room. Shizune had drawn the curtain so that the two would get some privacy and some quiet time. This also decreased Hinata's chances of fainting and hurting herself. Again.

Sasuke watched her silhouette from behind the blue sheet. She knew he was glancing at her and he could feel her embarrassment radiating off of her body.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry." she whispered.

"It's fine." he said shortly.

He heard her sigh, and he let himself grin a little bit. Hinata Hyuuga was an odd one alright.

Still, maybe staying in the hospital with her for a roommate would be a little nicer then he expected. Even if they didn't talk, that adorable smile she had given him would be more then enough.

That, and if she stood on cabinets more. He loved the skirt view.

SweetStealer: DONE!

Reviews would be awesome!

Plus, the Akatsuki wants some looooooooooooooovin. -wink-


End file.
